Random Gravity Falls Collection
by RickHammersteel
Summary: A small series of drabbles I wrote that were too short for one fic. Technically complete, but may also add more chapters if I feel like it.
1. Aftermath

**Summary: So, what was Ford doing during the events of 'Roadside Attraction?'**

* * *

Ford placed the rift back in its safe space," That's about all I can do for now." He sighed, before heading up out of his lab. He stepped out into the shack and looked around. Things were awfully quiet without the rest of his family at the shack. The younger twins and Stan had decided to go on a road trip, and Stan only told him to not blow up the shack, as if he's that reckless. He was a little disappointed that they didn't invite him along. He would've said no, but it would've at least been thoughtful of them.

It's not like he would've enjoyed a nice vacation around various sights and locales.

It's not like he would've enjoyed some relaxation time.

It's not like he would've enjoyed spending time with Dipper, Mabel, and Sta-

Ford's thoughts were interrupted as he looked at a small case nearby. It was a glass case full of movies and TV shows that Stan, Mabel, and Dipper all agreed he shouldn't watch.

Ford muttered,"Well, since when has Stan ever listened to me!?" He walked over to it, and pulled out a lockpick,"He isn't the only one who learned a few tricks!" He smirked as he picked the lock. He pulled out the first DVD,"Star Trek Voyager? This sounds interesting..."

* * *

Grunkle Stan muttered under his breath as he opened the front door of the shack,"I can't believe this! Is today Karma Day? And I thought you were watching the shack..." Stan stared at Grunkle Ford.

His twin was huddled in a fetal position, his eyes staring into the TV. He was muttering something about "Plot holes the size of Dimension V."

Mabel leaned her head over Stan's legs,"Grunkle Ford?"

Dipper started to walk closer to him, but stopped when he stared at a DVD on the floor,"No..." He leaned over and picked it up.

Stan looked at it,"No, I thought I had it locked up!"

"Picked the lock," Ford said quickly.

Dipper sighed, staring at the front cover,'Star Wars Episode I,' He shook his head,"We tried to warn him.

"Sorry. Didn't listen." Ford shook his head, whimpering.

Stan sighed,"Give me the memory gun, kid, can't have him like this on my chair."

"That won't work." The younger Pines put the DVD away,"Metal plate in his head."

"What!? Now I can't remove that from your brain!" Stan shouted at Ford.

"Mistake, I know." Ford rocked back and forth.

"Oh, look, he also watched Star Trek Enterprise!" Mabel held up the DVD box set.

"Oh, no!" Dipper shouted.

"Great, now what!?" Stan crossed his arms.

Dipper thought for a moment,"Wait here," He ran up the stairs, and then came back down with 4 boxsets,"Ford? I got a new sci-fi show for you to watch..." He said in a sing song voice.

Ford slowly turned his head to his grand-nephew.

"It's called Babylon 5. It's got great character development, a wonderful plot arc, and certainly didn't suffer from seasonal rot!" Dipper grinned.

"Wait, I thought there were 5-" Mabel was about to say.

"Andtherewereonly4seasons!" Dipper said immediately,"Wanna watch it with me?"

Ford cocked his head and then gave a slow nod.

"Great!" Dipper plucked the DVD in. Soon, Ford's mind went back to normal.

* * *

 **Post-Weirdmageddon.**

Ford peaked his head through Dipper and Mabel's door,"Hey, guess what?" he had a big smile on his face.

Dipper looked up from his book,"What?"

"I found out there was a 5th season of Babylon 5!"

Dipper's eyes widened,"Oh no!"


	2. The Carpet

**Summary: Ford questions Stan on the location of the Electron Carpet**.

* * *

Ford stared at the room with a melancholic frown. Thirty has passed by, and this room had only one other inhabitant. He was happy that it took Stanley so long to find this room, meaning that his things weren't tampered with too terribly. At least, until Stan decided to give this room to the large man behind him. He was pretty sure said man was talking to him. In fact, he was, better start listening.

"Of course I had to move some stuff around, Dr. Pines," Soos began,"Though I really wish Mr. Pines had kept the carpet."

Ford's eyes widened. He looked around the room again. Sure enough, some things have been moved around, his calendar was changed, his clock fixed, and his closet was cleaned out of any of his cool jackets. He would have to talk to Soos about that. His eyes then trailed down to the floor, and he noticed that, while there was a purple carpet, there was no blue carpet. Experiment 78 was missing.

Ford turned to Soos,"I'll be right back." He patted him on the shoulder, before stomping away.

Ford found Stan in his usual spot: Lazily watching television on his chair. Ford frowned, walking up to the front of the TV and stood, arms crossed.

"Do you mind!?" Stan said, attempting to reach his head around his brother.

"Where is my carpet, Stanley!?" Ford asked through his teeth.

"Check your chest." Stan joked,"Now out!" He pointed to the doorway.

Ford facepalmed,"I mean, my Electron Carpet, that I had in your so-called break room!" He shouted.

Stan thought for a moment, and then smirked,"Oh, that ugly thing? Yeah, I burned it."

Ford's eye twitched,"What!? Do you realize how long it took me to knit that thing!? And it's not ugly, it's a beautiful work of art I spent hours working on!"

"Eh, you could knit another one." Stan shrugged.

Ford's other eye twitched. Then he sighed,"You know what? You're right. I could make another one. However, it wouldn't be the same, it wouldn't have the soul!"

"Yeesh, now you're sounding like Mabel," Stan muttered.

"Stanley Filbrick Pines?" Ford said.

"Yeah?" Stan said with a grin.

"Die!" Ford tackled Stan to the ground. The two began to wrestle on the ground for several minutes before Dipper's voice was heard.

"Ford, I found your ugly carpet!" Dipper and Mabel walked down the stairs, holding the Electron Carpet,"Whoa, what did we walk into?"

Ford was laying on top of Stan, his fist raised. He looked at the carpet, and back to Stan,"... You told me you burned it." he narrowed his eyes.

Stan laughed, rubbing his black eye,"Yeah, and your reaction was priceless!"

Ford frowned, before getting off of his brother, and then walked over to grab the carpet, grumbling all the way. Then he felt a tug on his jacket.

"I don't think your carpet's ugly!" His grand-niece gave a big smile.

Ford sighed,"Thank you, Mabel." he then walked away.

* * *

 **A/N: Originally wanted to end this with Ford tackling Stan, but I then found out the carpet appeared again in later episodes, so...**


	3. Driving Lessons

**Summary: Dipper and Mabel learn to drive from their Grunkles**

* * *

Dipper adjusted his hat in front of his mirror. Today was the day. He was going to get driving lessons from his Grunkle Ford.

Sure, his parents have also tried to teach him and Mabel, but when their two Grunkles came over, they decided to learn from them for the time being. After all, they were older and more experienced.

It was also a good time for the two sets of twins to catch up with each other.

Dipper came out of his room at the same time Mabel got out of hers. She was going to learn from Grunkle Stan. The two looked at each other, and smiled, before fist-bumping and running down the stairs to separate cars.

* * *

Dipper got into the car, and smiled,"I'm ready!"

"Uh..." A familiar gruff voice was heard next to him.

The sixteen-year-old turned to his side, and saw Stan,"Grunkle Stan!?" Dipper gasped,"Uh, this is unexpected."

"Yeah," The older man scratched his head,"Well, you're already in, I guess you're learnin' from me instead of Poindexter."

Dipper nodded,"Well, I don't see this going wrong." He said, buckling himself in and then turning the car on,"First, adjust my mirrors!" He began to adjust his mirrors from the car door,"No..." He muttered to himself,"Too high. Now it's too low..." He took his other hand and began to adjust the rearview mirror,"Gotta adjust this a little... more to the right, more to the left."

Stan leaned back, groaning,"Oh, for Pete's sake, just drive already!"

"I have to do my rituals, Stan!" Dipper shouted, before checking his lights,"Hmm, no check engine lights..."

Stan moaned and then facepalmed,"This is going to be a long day..."

* * *

Mabel opened the car door and hopped in,"This is going to be so much fun!" Her head whipped to see Ford looking at her,"Oh, hey Grunkle Ford!"

Ford put his six-fingered hand to his chin,"Hmm, seems we accidentally switched."

Mabel buckled herself in,"Oh well, you're super-smart, so I know you'll teach me so much!" She started up the car

Ford nodded,"Well, I don't mind teaching young minds. Now, first, you must che-"

"Boring!" Mabel revved up the car, and drove off, forcing her poor uncle to hold on to his chair in fright.

* * *

Stan groaned in annoyance as Dipper came to a stop at the light,"Dipper, you had plenty of time, you could've gone through it!"

"But, I didn't want to hit a red light!" Dipper shouted,"And you're supposed to slow down at a yellow light."

"Slow down!?" Stan moaned.

* * *

Ford screamed as Mabel sped passed the yellow light,"Yellow does not mean speed up!"

"Of course it does, that's what Dad always told me!" Mabel said with a grin.

"Well, he's wrong!" Ford shouted as he held on to a handle near the door.

* * *

Stan facepalmed,"Dipper, that car is a mile away, you can go!"

"No way, it's going too fast!" Dipper said,"Wait, is that Mabel and Ford?"

Mabel sped passed, waving to her brother, before passing another car.

Ford gulped,"Welp, that guy's cussing you out!"

"Don't care! They knew what they were getting into!" Mabel laughed maniacally.

* * *

The two cars stopped in the same parking spot. The two twins walked out and strode up to each other with confidence. The two Grunkles, however, walked out in two different moods.

Stan looked bored. He moaned as he walked to Ford, who was shaken,"So... bored!"

Ford shuddered,"Never. Again. Never. Again."

Stan shook his head, and patted his brother's back,"It's okay, it's okay..."

* * *

The two Grunkles waited outside the DMV for their niece and nephew. They had to watch the younger twins get their licenses for the first time. The wait was aggravating for the both of them, even with a deck of cards on standby.

They then smiled as the two twins walked out.

Dipper grinned as he and Mabel held out their licenses,"We did it!"

Ford smiled,"Congratulations, you two, we knew you could do it!"

Mabel grinned,"And we had a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide who gets to drive home..." She dangled a pair of keys,"Guess who won~!?"

Ford put his hands to his face,"No!"

Stan grinned,"Yeah!" He pumped his fist in the air.

* * *

 **A/N: Dipper is literally me whenever I get behind the wheel**


	4. Happy Birthday

**Summary:Stan says happy birthday to someone dear to him.**

* * *

Stan laughed to himself as he closed the door to his room. The party went off well, he made lots of money, Mabel made some new friends, and the Shack had not burned to the ground.

Overall, he thought, it was a pretty good day, all things considered.

Stan looked at his calendar and frowned,"What is this? Number 30?" He sighed,"Every day, Ford. Every day I get closer to just giving up." He sat down on the bed and looked out his window.

"Are you even alive, Ford?" Stan asked the stars,"Is my mission here just pointless?" He shook his head,"What would you even look like when I get you back? If I get you back."

He looked over to his nightstand, and sighed,"Got some kids down here. Shermy's Grandkids, Dipper and Mabel. They're nice kids, they kind of remind me of us when we were kids."

"Mabel's like me: A little on the goofy side, headstrong, and a hit with the gentlemen." Stan laughed a little at that,"I'm already teaching her how to lie and cheat her way out of things." He looked at his reflection in the window,"Don't look at me like that! I'm only helping her in case she gets captured or goes to Vegas!"

He shook his head,"Dipper's a lot like you: Smart, curious, a little awkward. I bet you'd teach him a lot of things if-when you get back." He smirked,"But I'm getting him to toughen up a little! Don't want him getting beat up all the time like you did!"

He looked at his hands,"Those kids are a trip, Ford. They're kind of giving me a little hope." He buried his face in his hands,"Darn it, I'm not like you, Poindexter! I can't get that stupid portal to work without you! If you were here, you'd have it all figured out ten years ago!"

"If only you didn't hide those other two journals, or at the very least, TOLD me where they were, I'd have saved you a long time ago!" Stan let out a breath and stared at the floor beneath his feet.

It was then that he heard his door swing open," Happy birthday, Grunkle Stan!" The next thing he knew, a sweater-wearing blur tackle-hugged him.

"Wha-" Stan looked at his niece with confusion.

Dipper popped his head in," Sorry, I tried to stop her!"

"But, how did you know!?" Stan asked.

"Grandpa called!" Mabel looked up at him,"And he told us to tell you happy birthday!" She frowned,"But why didn't you tell us it was your birthday?"

(Too many bad memories) Stan thought. He frowned,"Because I didn't want you kids to get emotional over it! No one likes to grow older!"

"Oh, don't be like that, here!" Mabel gave him a piece of a cake,"I made a cake for you!"

Stan took it,"It doesn't have all that sugary stuff, does it?"

Dipper spoke up,"No, I made sure she kept it at reasonable levels." He put his hands on his hips.

Mabel responded by sticking her tongue out at him,"You're no fun." She looked back at Stan,"So how old are you?"

"Older than you!" Stan took a bite out of the cake,"Well, you kids should be in bed... however, I feel like watching some bad old man movies!"

Dipper smiled,"That sounds great!"

Stan got off of his bed, and went to the door,"Come on kids!" He turned back to the room,(These kids are a trip. Happy birthday Ford.)

* * *

 **A/N:Bam, surprise drama short!**


	5. Jealousy

**Summary: Pacifica is jealous of Wendy**

* * *

Normally, Pacifica Northwest wouldn't be caught dead in a hovel like the Mystery Shack.

Normally, Pacifica Northwest wouldn't be reading the trashy pamphlets in the Mystery Shack.

Normally, Pacifica Northwest wouldn't bother to even look at the people in the Mystery Shack.

This wasn't a normal day.

Pacifica was in the Mystery Shack, she was reading trashy pamphlets, and she was looking at two people in it. Specifically, one Dipper Pines, and one Wendy Corduroy.

Ever since he showed her that her family never founded Gravity Falls, she had been curious about the boy. In fact, the bravery he showed in standing up to her was... fascinating. It was weird, his sister was the most annoying person on the planet yet he himself was really cute. A bit of a total dork, but cute. He seemed like a smart kid, after all, how else did he find all that information?

Of course, Pacifica didn't want to admit he was cute. After all, he was a commoner, and she was super-rich.

Unfortunately, despite her stubbornness in admitting her feelings, she couldn't help but get a little peeved at watching Dipper talk to that... red-headed, flannel-wearing bimbo.

"She thinks she's so cool with her flannel, and her hat, and her long legs, and her developed..." Pacifica partially muttered to herself as she watched the two laugh at a random video on Wendy's phone. They were laughing together,

they were talking like good friends... really good friends.

Pacifica crushed the pamphlet in her hand. She narrowed her eyes as she watched the way Dipper looked at Wendy while she wasn't looking. He was crushing on her. A girl too old for him. A girl who was too cool for him. A girl who probably didn't even know what a limo smells like.

She snarled to herself as she watched Dipper lightly mutter to himself about the brutish lumberjack spawn.

"Yeah, one of these days, Dipper is gonna have to say something to her," Mabel said behind Pacifica.

That's it. Pacifica stomped towards Dipper and Wendy,"Dipper!"

Dipper sighed,"Ugh, what is it, Pacifica?" He was then pulled by his vest into a kiss with the blonde,"Mmmf!"

Wendy cocked her head at the two in confusion,"Whoa."

Pacifica pulled away, leaving Dipper in a daze. She turned to Wendy,"I win this round, Corduroy!"

Wendy shrugged, her face still contorted in confusion,"If you say so."

Pacifica turned up her nose and strutted out of the Shack.

Mabel walked towards Wendy,"What just happened?"

"I don't know, me and Dipper were just having fun watching some stupid Youtube video, when she came in and planted one on him!" Wendy shrugged,"Then she said she won. I mean, if she likes him..."

Mabel put a hand to her chin,"Not sure if I should be happy or not..." She turned to Dipper,"What do you think, Bro-Bro?"

"Uh, I think we lost him." Wendy poked Dipper's nose.

Sure enough, Dipper had a goofy grin on his face, and his eyes were lost in a daze.

"Dipper? Dipper! No!" Mabel shouted, grabbing him by the vest and proceeded to shake him,"Don't leave me! Don't go where I can't follow!"

* * *

 **A/N: Here, something to lighten the mood. This is actually inspired by a picture of the same name on DeviantArt by zchick121.**


	6. Midnight Man

Dipper and Mabel sat in a circle, their eyes trained on the book in front of them.

"Psst." Mabel looked at her twin,"Where is he?"

Dipper sighed. They had recently found a game at a yard sale, which spoke of something called a midnight man, who's supposed to use your greatest fears to kill you. Of course the two had to try it out. Now they just waited.

That was when the sound of rattling came from the shadows around them. A figure in a cloak appeared, and spoke,"what is your greatest fear?"

Mabel, upon hearing its gravelly voice, gasped,"You need a lozenge!" She ran off to the bathroom.

"Mabel!" Dipper ran after her, only to be caught in the Midnight Man's claws.

"Yes, what do you fear?" The man said. He reached into Dippers mind.

The man saw a boy leaping off a water tower as a demon laughed,"Wait..." the Man whispered

He saw Dipper with yellow eyes, cackling,"No..."

A single eye opened,"Hello, friend." the man heard a voice say

"No!" The Man shouted, backing away,"not you! I'm sorry, I didn't know, please don't-" he screamed in horror, before falling to the ground.

Mabel ran in with a lozenge, seeing Dipper over the body,"uh, what happened?"

Ford walked into the room, and frowned as he looked over the corpse,"he's dead." He wrote in a notebook,"Died of fright." He looked at Dipper,"What did he see?"

Dipper looked down and clenched his fists,"Bill."

With that, Mabel silently gave Dipper a hug, letting her brother lean in to her shoulder.\

* * *

 **(The Taco Version.)**

Dipper leaped back,"No..." He whispered as the Midnight Man showed him his fear,"Not... tacos!" He watched as a taco appeared in front of him.

It spoke,"Hello."

"Stay away from me you breaded monstrosity!" Dipper shouted, waving his hand at it.

"Seriously, a taco?" The Midnight Man asked.

"Lozenge!" Mabel threw the thing into the man's mouth. The man began to cough and wheeze, before falling to the ground. The two siblings looked him over,"Oops." Mabel whispered,"I didn't mean to kill him!"

Dipper sighed,"Well, remember what Stan said to do in this situation?"

* * *

Dipper wiped his forehead as he and Mabel finished burying the monster. They then heard Stan yell out from the door,"Hey!" Stan glared at them,"That side is for evidence! Bodies go on the other side!"

The twins groaned as they began to dig him back up.

* * *

 **A/N: Real short one today. Got this idea from a movie of the same name. It's kind of a stupid movie, but I enjoyed watching it.**


	7. The Video Tape

**Summary: Dipper and Mabel meet a new friend inside a video tape.**

* * *

"Mabel, I don't know about this." Dipper said, watching as Mabel put the blank tape in,"That guy said that tape was cursed."

Mabel turned to her brother,"Aw, come on, don't be like that! If there's a ghost in here, you can do some research on it or something nerdy like that!"

"Mabel, what if something happens to you because of that tape?" Dipper asked as the tape began to play.

"Dipper, we really need to talk about your nervousness." Mabel frowned. The TV began to play several images, before stopping on a well. The two watched intently as a girl began to pull herself out of the well. The girl began to walk towards the screen, before crawling slowly out.

Dipper held his journal close, getting prepared to run.

The girl stood up, her hair parting to show a single brown eye. She tapped her index fingers together,"Um..." She shyly waved,"H-hi..."

Mabel waved back at her,"Hi, I'm Mabel, the nervous kid over here's my brother Dipper!"

Dipper gave a confused wave,"Uh, hi?"

"... I-I'm Sadako..." She looked down at the floor and began to kick the carpeting,"... you're not scared?"

"Nah, we've seen scarier." Mabel scoffed.

"You're Japanese." Dipper noticed.

Sadako nodded,"Since you put me in an English VHS, I've been given the ability to speak your language." She bowed,"Um, most people run when I appear. I don't know why, I don't want to hurt anyone..."

"Really?" Dipper asked eyebrow raised.

Sadako looked away,"It's not my fault I was cursed to be stuck inside an outdated form of media." She sniffled,"I just want to be friends, but no one seems to like me..."

Mabel gasped,"Then we have to fix that! Come with me!" Mabel took Sadako by the hand, and dragged her out.

Dipper shook his head, before taking off after her.

They ran by Stan, who was fixing up his bobbleheads,"Grunkle Stan, I'm getting a TV ghost some friends!" Mabel shouted as the three ran out.

Stan nodded,"That's nice." He grinned at his merchandise,"Perfect!"

* * *

Dipper looked behind him, noting Sadako looking around at the people giving her strange looks. He didn't blame them, she had really long black hair, had a white gown, and was pale as a sheet. She was either a ghost or an emo teen.

She didn't seem that bad, though, as they've been walking around with her without incident. People didn't bother her, she didn't bother them, for the most part.

They stopped at the statue of Nathaniel Northwest, letting Sadako look it over,"This is your founder?"

Dipper rolled his eyes,"Officially."

"Long story." Mabel giggled.

"Amazing..." Sadako looked up at the statue, and turned to them,"The history of your town must be filled with so much information!" She smiled.

Dipper grinned,"Well, there is a library, we could take you there, and you can read up on Gravity Falls all you want!"

* * *

Sadako took his hand,"That sounds wonderful." She was gently pulled along by the twins.

"Sadako." Dipper said, holding a mythology book in his hands,"Could you, uh..."

Sadako looked up from her history book,"What?"

Dipper looked around, noticing that Sadako had used her hair to take some of the higher books,"Do you mind controlling that hair of yours, people are staring."

Mabel giggled as she sat upside down in a chair,"Oh, it's not that bad, Dipstick!"

"People are staring!" Dipper turned to her, noticing that Mabel was hanging from a piece of Sadako's hair,"And you're having way too much fun with this."

Mabel frowned, and pointed at him,"There's no such thing as too much fun!"

Sadako mumbled,"No, it's okay, I'll try to, uh, control my hair..."

* * *

Dipper and Mabel sat across from Sadako in the diner,"And here's Greasy's Diner!" Dipper said with a smile.

Mabel looked at him,"Do ghosts eat?"

Sadako pouted,"I wish I could. I miss takoyaki."

Mabel smiled at her,"Have you tried eating!?"

Sadako hid behind her hair,"Well, um, no..."

Mabel's smile turned into a grin,"Then let's get you some pancakes!"

Soon, Lazy Susan brought the pancakes down in front of Sadako. The girl stared at them, before producing a fork and knife, and attempting to eat a piece of them.

Only for that piece to fall right through her. Sadako let out a small whimper.

* * *

Sadako walked with the duo, looking around as the sun set. She then felt her hand phase through Mabel's,"Oh, no."

Mabel looked behind her,"Sadako?"

Sadako took a step back,"I can't stay out of my tape for very long." She gave a sad sigh,"I'm sorry."

Dipper looked at her,"No, don't be sorry!" Dipper said, shaking his head,"It's probably normal for ghosts like you."

Sadako let out a sniffle,"It still sucks. I just got to know you guys."

Mabel sniffled,"But, I still haven't shown you everything!"

Dipper sighed,"Well, just because you're going back to your tape, doesn't mean we can't meet again."

Sadako looked at him, and thought for a moment,"Well, I guess you're right." She smiled,"I'm glad I made friends with you." She slowly disappeared.

Ford ran up to them,"Dipper, Mabel, have you seen my cursed..." He noticed the disappearing girl,"Was that the ghost from the tape?"

Mabel sniffled,"Yeah."

"Huh, and I thought you'd be dead." Ford muttered, before walking away,"Guess I'm revising that part of the journal."


End file.
